


A dream smp percy jackson au

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, LMAO i am projecting on to tommy so it might be ooc, POV First Person, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title says everything you need to know tbh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A dream smp percy jackson au

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is cringe what about it?

Look- Everyone has that one weird friend- but usually they don't ramble about how you are in extreme danger. Especially when they are talking about some gods that died off… ages ago.

“TOMMY- are you even listening?” Tubbo glared at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
I sighed and raised my eyebrows at him “I.. don't think I need to worry about being slain by some dumb mythical creature- I get that pranks are funny but this bit has been going on for way to long.”  
Tubbo gently placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes softening. “Tommy- you.. You have to believe me. Please. Do this for me.”  
Now at this point I have to admit. I was pretty scared. Tubbo hardly ever gets serious. But I couldn't just leave school midday to go to some sketchy “safe place”. My mom would never forgive me. I was already enough of a “problem child” without running away with my friend. Trust me. Years of therapy have taught me that.

“Come on Tommy! P-please! I can't see you get hurt-”

“... Look- I… I will go with you after school- If I skip, the teachers will contact my parents and I really can't have that.” I nervously smiled at Tubbo.

“... ok. Please though- we- we need to go soon”

I flinched at the genuine pain in Tubbo’s voice and luckily before I could have a mental breakdown, the bell rang. “Lets- Lets go to class!” I grinned, grabbing Tubbo’s hand, trying to be the upbeat friend I always was.

Now- Math is kinda a weak subject for me, I must admit. I had completely zoned out, staring at the whiteboard, yawning. The whole block went by pretty fast with very little commotion, except for the fact that the weird new kid was staring at me the whole time. Now let me tell you, This dude was built like a truck. I had never seen his face though. It was always concealed with some weird ass mask. He probably cosplays or something. I laughed at my own thought before getting up to grab my bag, ready to meet Tubbo outside. A rock of anxiety sunk in my stomach as I remembered the haunting words he had said at lunch. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to shake away the thoughts and I smashed into someone. I opened my eyes to see green fabric. I gulped and looked up to see the kid looking down at me. I had never been this close to him before and god it was nerve racking. I stared up at him, trying to see behind his mask. I thought I saw a giant eye behind it but I blinked and it was gone. “Uhm… I.. should go..” I stuttered out before running out the door, seeing Tubbo looking like he had seen a ghost. “You good bro?” I asked, tilting my head slightly.

He flinched and a weird noise came out of his mouth. He slapped a hand over his mouth before muttering out “Mm.. l-lets go! Someone is coming to pick us up!”

__________________________________________________________________________

We walked out to the car park and saw a old honda civic waiting for us, the window rolled down and Tubbos face dropped.

“They sent YOU To pick us up?”

“Ay beggars can't be choosers” said the voice from inside the car. “Is ya friend parilized or somethin?”

I was frozen in place staring at this man. He was wearing a bright hawian shirt but somehow that wasn’t the most disturbing thing about him. This man had giant goat horns protruding from his head.

“Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer.”

I was snapped out of my thoughts by him glaring at me.

Tubbo sighed before saying “Tommy… Meet Schlatt”

“Um.. why does he-”

“Have horns?” Tubbo interrupted “yeah remember what I was saying about mythical creatures.”

My eyes widened “is he the one who is gonna kill me”

Schlatt laughed “Tubbo this guy- He is fucking hilarious”

“Language!!” Tubbo blurted out.

“Pshh okay Bad! What are you gonna do next? Call me a muffin head?”

“PLEASE” I yelled, ignoring the students, still lingering at the carpark staring at me. “WHAT IS HAPPENING”

“It will all make sense in a bit, I promise” Tubbo grabbed and squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath,following Tubbo into the backseat of the car.”

Schlatt turned around to look at us “y'all ready?!”

The strong scent of alcohol hit me, and my eyes twitched “are you drunk?”

“You and your mortal laws. LETS GO!” he yelled pressing down on the gas, and I swear my lungs got left behind. We were going who knows how fast but it was definitely illegal.

I rested my hand on the seat, flinching when my hand touched something sticky. Yeah i will choose not to know what that is.

I looked at Tubbo with wide eyes. “H-How long of a drive is this? How is this legal?? Why does this guy have giant horns?” I rambled before stopping myself, looking at Tubbo closely. In the stress, his fluffy hair got matted down slightly with sweat and small bumps were poking out of his head. Before I could think otherwise, I gently touched them.  
“What. the. Fuck.”  
My friend was a goat


End file.
